Castiel's Secret
by The Solver
Summary: As Castiel's 'friend', Cameron is injured. He can only do one thing. Find the Winchesters. He finds them, but is all what it seems. Who is Cameron and how does Cas know her? How did a 13 year old get injured by monsters? And why won't Cas tell them?
1. Chapter 1

As I focused my aim at the other demon I realize that my gun is out of ammo. "Cass!" I yell toward the angel. " I need you to reload this." I toss the gun at him and grab my knife from my back pocket.

"How do I reload this...thing?" He says back to me.

I roll me eyes as I stab another demon in the chest. "Amos in the bag, you remember how to reload it, just use logic Cass." I throw my knife at the demon that looks like a little girl. She falls. "Cass I can get the box now, no more demons you can come in." I walked over to the black wallet sized box and put it in my pocket. I look at Cass he hasn't moved. "Cass?" Ask stare at him and look behind me just in time as the little girl stabs me with my knife. "Ca..ss." I stab the girl, this time the demon comes out. I stumble toward Castiel with my hand on my side.

"Cameron, you need medical care immediately." He says, as if I didn't already know.

I grab his shoulder and try to keep standing. "Here" I say handing him my phone."You know anyone? By that I mean anyone that can help." The phone doesn't make it to his hand. It slips out of my hand, as I fall over. Then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel's POV:

I catch her right as she falls and gently put her to the ground. I pick her phone up and dial the only number I know. The Winchester's. I hear the strange noise the phone makes when I call people. I don't know if it's supposed to do that or not, but I keep the phone to my ear. Suddenly I Sam's voice from the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's Castiel, the angel."

"Yeah, I got that. Whats up?"

"The Lord obviously. But that's not why I called. I need you assistance."

"With what. What could be so important that you call at 2 in the morning!" I could hear Deans angry voice coming from the phone now.

"I wish to use your house as a sanctuary at the moment"

"What! Why on earth wou..." I hear strange sound coming from the phone, both from Sam and Dean. "Sorry Cass, whatever you need, just explain when you get here." Sam interrupts in the phone and hangs up.

I grab Cameron and heal her, then take the box and put it in my coat. I then head for the Winchesters.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's POV:

I hear a slight "Poof" as I grab Sam and I another glass of beer. I turn around to see Cass, with a girl unconscious and next to him. "What the hell Cass!" I scream. I mean first he calls at 2:00 AM, but he never said anything about a little girl!

"She requires rest and a blanket. Cass says staring straight at Sam.

"Okay..." Sam picks her up and carries her to the sofa.

"Cass what the fuck is going on?" I walk straight up to him and try not to smack him.

"We were fighting approximately 2 dozen demons."

"What and she was in it?" I point at her

"Yes, I healed her but she needs some rest before we return to work."

I look down at Cass and see hes covered in blood, not the girls but his. He seems shaken too. "Cass are you okay?" I point to his injury.

"I..." He stumbles a little and Sam and I grab him and set him down.

"Cass?' Sam says "Are you hurt? can't you just heal yourself?"

"No, I used all my energy to heal her and get us here." He looks as if he might throw up.

"Well, nice job Cass. You get a girl almost killed and use all your angel juice too."

"Hey, Dean cool it. Cass do you think you will be okay?" Sam butts in.

"I'm not sure, in a bit I...fee.." Cass falls back into the couch, his eyes in the back of his head.

I look at Sam as he gives me a look. "what?" I say innocently.


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron's POV:

My eyes bolt open, as I throw my arm for a punch at the plurred figure next to me.

"Hey, protective are we?" I hear a calm voiced man say, as he catches my arm before it hits him.

"What?" I say like an idiot, as I sit up slowly and try to see clearly.

"How are you feeling? You look alomst as grappy as Cas. The man says again.

"What do yo..." I jump off the sofa, which probably wasn't such a good idea because I fell. "Casteil! where is he? Is he okay?" I look at the man now seeing clearly. He looks 7 feet tall or something like that. He has a cute short blonde hair cut, and a very calm and kind face.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay" He puts his hand out to me to help me get up. "My names Sam, How about you?"

I stare stuipidly for a second. "Oh, uh, sorry. I'm Cameron" I grab his hand and I stand up again.

"How are you feeling? When you and Cas showed up you had both Dean and I pretty scared."

"Who?" I ask

"Oh, sorry. My brother Dean, he went out ot get some food, he should be back soon."

"Oh" I smile and sit back on the sofa. "So What about Cas?"

"When you arrived we first delt with you, but we didn't relize that Cas was all out of Angel juice from healing you, so hes in the other room."

"Where? Can I see him?" I asked, I knew what I could do.

"Yeah, sure. Over here." He gets up and I follow him into thhe other room.

I see Cas on a bed a blood stain on his overcoat. He looked like he just bathed in flour he was so pale. "Hey, do you have some lambs blood, garlic herbs, and the ingredients for a Michea Ritual?"

"Uhh, yeah I think so, one second." He leaves the room after giving me a confused look.


	5. Chapter 5

As I waited half an hour for Sam to come back Dean came back. I send him in the kitchen and Sam fills him in. He seems nice enough, like one of those 'Bad Boy' types.

"Here this is what you wanted." Sam finally comes back, followed by Dean.

"Thanks." I grab the items and prepare them for Castiel.

"What are you gonna do with that crap." Dean looks at me and asks.

"Oh, umm. Here's an easy way to put it. Cas is out of Angel juice, right. Well, This stuff will make a substitute for his Angel Juice, until he is feeling better." I felt so smart, That was one of only a few things cool I knew how to do.

"O...kay"

While Later...

(After I finished the ritual)

"So now to the questions." Dean says looking at me for answers.

"Okay, Shoot" I fold my arms, lean back, and appear relaxed.

"How about how come your 14 years old and are involved with demons and angels."

I really had to think about this one. "Well...It is a really long story." I say, really not feeling in the story telling mood.

"I'm all good with long stories, gotta lot of time on our hands" Dean says popping a bear open.

"Well, it started about a year ago..." I hate stories and I really don't want to have to think about it again, but I finally forced myself to go on.

__*Past (Cameron's memory)* (Explaining this to Sam and Dean)__

__Lots of trees, so many of them. I passed them as I was walking home from school. I was so happy, I was almost skipping. I had gotten an A on my test and homework for today and was really proud. I followed the cracks on the side walk and continued forward. I was so excited, my mom had said that we could go out for ice cream if I did well. I LOVED ice cream, almost as much as I loved my mom. My dad had died 3 years before, little did I know, it was during a hunting trip. So it was just my mom and me, we were really close and I loved her so much. She was really proud of me for being in the advanced classes in school, I guess I was proud too. My thoughts stopped as I looked at my house. "The door was open, it's never open. And moms at work or should have left an hour ago." My heart pounded and I was scared. I thought I was overreacting, she probably was running late and forgot to shut the door. But I couldn't shake the feeling, so I grabbed my pocket knife out of my bag and opened it. I slowly went to the back and looked through the window. What I saw, I wished I never had seen..."__

__"Cameron?" I look up from gazing at the floor.

"Sorry, what?" I totally lost it there for a second.

"You, okay to keep going?" Sam asks me in a really kind voice. I really like that about Sam, he seems really caring, I just hope I'm right about that.

"Oh, yeah. I'm okay, sorry." I continue on.

__"My mom was on the living room floor, or what was left of her. I saw an arm in the kitchen and blood, so much blood. The blood surrounded me and I thought I was dying over and over again."__I pause for a second to calm down, The room almost felt like it was spinning, just thinking about what happened_. ___"Anyway, I felt lost and alone, then angry. Who did this? Why? How was I going to kill them? Yeah, I even thought about murder. I mean my mom was dead on the floor, no. All over the house and I wasn't going to let this be easy for whoever did this! I felt sick to my stomach with all the emotions going through me, so I went to my 'secret hideout' which was a tree house my friends and I built when we were nine. I sat there for what felt like years, but was only minutes. thinking. I cried a little, then felt like puking all over , and then was trying to prepare myself to go back home. But before I had the chance, I heard a sound from below, someone was coming up. I ran to the corner and waited, for what? I really didn't want to know. When it finally came up, I saw it. It was our neighbor or at least that's what I thought, but then his eyes turned black and I knew. I just knew that that's wasn't the same person he used to be, it was someone new, or something. It told me, that it killed my mother. At first I thought, why? then I filled with anger, no not anger, hatred. I was going to kill that thing, no matter what! But I don't know what happened next, because I blacked out and woke to find Cas reading one of my magazines while I was on my couch. My house all clean and everything. I thought I might have imagined Cas, until he asked me what a 'Justin Bieber' was. I sat up and slowly answered with "A gu...girl that "sings" songs that people really like. He's a person, not a thing" I then was asking questions and such for hours until he took me to a hunters house to be trained and stuff. I never figured out what happened in the tree house though or why they killed my mom, but I really didn't think about it much after that."__

__"And a few months ago Cas came to me, asking for my help and here we are." I finish finally, wow that really was a long story.

Both Sam and Dean look deep in thought, thinking about what I just said.


End file.
